


A new addition to the family.

by VitaminBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bottom Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Oaths & Vows, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminBucky/pseuds/VitaminBucky
Summary: "Today is the day." Sarah patted her sons shoulders looking at him through glazed eyes. Steve looked handsome in his suit, he wore a traditional black suit that was tailor fitted for his small and fragile frame. "Now that I'm dressed for the occasion I feel nervous, It felt surreal until now." Steve smoothed down his chest hands slightly shaking from the nerves. "Come on, honey, you can't get cold feet now. Bucky's waiting for you on the aisle." Sarah kissed her sons cheek giving him a tight squeeze before leading out of the dressing room.





	

"Today is the day." Sarah patted her sons shoulders looking at him through glazed eyes. Steve looked handsome in his suit, he wore a traditional black suit that was tailor fitted for his small and fragile frame. "Now that I'm dressed for the occasion I feel nervous, It felt surreal until now." Steve smoothed down his chest hands slightly shaking from the nerves. "Come on, honey, you can't get cold feet now. Bucky's waiting for you on the aisle." Sarah kissed her sons cheek giving him a tight squeeze before leading out of the dressing room. 

He stood in front of two huge oak doors having to swallow down any arising concerns. He shakily linked his arm with his mothers before the two doors were opened wide. The first pair of eyes Steve looked for were Bucky's and he found them straight away. 

Blue met blue and Steve felt overwhelming happiness when he saw Bucky holding back tears. His mother had said if a man didn't cry on his wedding day then he isn't loving you the way he should. Steve felt as if his eyes were going to spill any second and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or if he didn't. 

His feet travelled slowly drinking in the moment. He's only going to do this once, he thought, he's going to make the most of it. When he had finally reached his husband-to-be Bucky held a hand for Steve to take. The innocent gesture sculptured a blush onto Steve's cheeks and he took the hand smiling. 

Steve, who faced Bucky, looked at the small crowd. He saw his own family which was mingled with Bucky's. A few close friends were also present , but in total the wedding was small. Steve and Bucky had always wanted a small wedding something that they could treasure and remember everything for. The priest was speaking warmly to them before asking for the vows. Bucky went first. 

"Stevie, I don't have anything written down because I wanted you to know it was from my heart. I'm not trying to be overly romantic when I'm saying the things I will because its the truth and I'm not really one to be giving flowers and chocolates, that's your job," A small chuckle waved over the crowd and even Steve giggled. "I've loved you since, well, forever. We've known each other our whole lives thanks to our mothers friendship and I've gotten to fall in love with you everyday," 

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand before sighing. "When people ask me why I love you I can't answer them because, honestly, it would take me forever to list all the things I love about you. I can't believe I am lucky enough to be your husband and I'm so glad you've stayed with me throughout the good and the bad." 

Steve let a tear drop down his cheek before grinning, teeth and all. "Well, it seems I'll have to live up to that now." Steve giggled before preparing to speak. "Jame Buchanan Barnes, I can't believe you're now officially mine. " His voice was starting to waver, nerves almost eating him alive. "This is the start of the life we're going to share together and I know we'll also have a family in the near future. Bucky...James, I'm pregnant, so we're definitely going to have a wonderful family." Steve chocked out before covering his smiling mouth and small tears of happiness fell. 

Bucky stood there shocked and so did half of their friends and family, Steve's mother was the only one smirking. "P-pregnant? We're going to be dads?" Bucky groped for Steve needing to anchor himself to something before he collapsed. "Yeah, Buck, you're going to be a dad." 

It was almost perfect timing when the priest announced they could kissed. Bucky caressed Steve's face and kissed him fiercely before putting their foreheads together. "God, I love you." 

"Love you too, darling." They smiled at each other as everyone cheered and clapped around them. They walked hand in hand do the aisle. They were legally married. 

-

Their reception was lively, full of smiles and laughter. Steve and Bucky migrated around greeting each guest and each guest had congratulated them on the pregnancy. Bucky was over the moon as he kept being reminded he was a dad. His Steve was going to give birth to a baby boy or baby girl and they were going to be a family.

Bucky believed most guys who would have found out this news would be upset because of a sex life or something like that, but Steve and Bucky had been together for 8 years and had known each other their whole lives, being married was only a legal statement and before the ceremony Bucky had already felt married to Steve. 

Steve looked so beautiful, his tailored suit emphasised his curves and his tiny waist, he looked appetising, Bucky thought. He couldn't wait to bring him home and carry him over the threshold. 

"Darling, would you like to go dance." Bucky held his hand out to his husband. "You know I can't dance, Bucky, but fine. " Stave grinned at his lover as he dragged onto the dance floor. Bucky pressed their bodies flush against each other and they stared at each other lovingly. Their song was playing softly in the background. "I love you." Bucky whispered, and Steve replied with a kiss to his husbands lips. They stayed like that a couple of songs just swaying slowly, Steve lay his head over where Bucky's heart was, and Bucky rested his head on Steve's. 

-

It was coming up to 11 pm when Steve was started to get tired. Bucky was tipsy with the alcohol he had consumed, his hand draped around Steve's waist and his head in his husbands neck. "Stevie, do you want to go home?" Bucky's speech was only slightly sluggish. "Yeah, just gotta say bye to mum and we'll leave, okay honey." Bucky just nodded against Steve's neck. and they shuffled towards where Bucky's mother was dancing with Steve's. 

"Mum, me and Buck are going home, it was nice to see you." Sarah smiled slyly. "Guess you don't need protection anymore, huh Bucky." Bucky whined in embarrassment and snuggled closer to his husband. "Love you darling, congrats." Sarah waved them goodbye and they left, the party still surprisingly alive.

-

"I gotta carry you through the door, Stevie." Bucky protested as Steve was unlocking the door. "Oh I don't know Bucky, are you strong enough?" Steve teased poking Bucky's prominent muscles. Bucky swooped Steve off his feet, quite literally, that it had Steve giggling madly. Bucky kicked the unlocked door letting it swing open before carrying Steve through making sure not to injure his husband in the process. 

Bucky then kicked the front door shut before pining Steve against the door and locking it while kissing his newly wed husband chastely. "Wait, I drank alcohol and now you're kissing me, is that bad for the baby?" Steve blushed at the word baby, he had a life inside him. "Buck, it's good I have to literally consume alcohol for it the hurt our baby." 

"Thank God because I don't think I could do this newly wed sex without kissing." Steve shut him up with a kiss slipping his tongue and tasting his husband. Steve tasted sweet, like he ate chocolate beforehand, Bucky squeezed at his sides lighting him up so that Steve was secure in his arms. "Let's go somewhere comfortable." 

Bucky moved swiftly through their apartment trying not to be distracted by Steve erotically kissing his neck and face. "You're such a tease, baby." Bucky whispered intimately, as if they were in a room full of people. "It's because you're too slow." Steve was panting, slightly out of breath from his asthma and from the kissing he was doing to Bucky. 

Bucky set Steve down on the floor of their bedroom before undressing him from his suit. It was all very intimate, almost as if Bucky was trying to explore Steve's body just like he did when they lost their virginity together. He unbuttoned his tux kissing everywhere he saw skin before peeling off Steve's dress shirt. His mouth found its way to Steve's nipples, licking, nibbling and suckling one while tweaking the other with his fingers. Steve was whining and moaning above him and his knees were weak. 

Bucky slowly got down onto his knees, unbuttoning his husbands trousers while teasingly kissing his hip bones. "Honey, tonight is all about you. You're going to give me a baby and I' so grateful so just sit back and relax." Bucky whispered just as he pulled down they remainder of Steve's clothing. Now he was naked in front of Bucky, Steve blushed even though they've down this a million times. Bucky took Steve into his mouth as he was only half hard, his tongue swirled over the head before taking Steve fully into his mouth. To accompany Steve's small body a 4-inch complimented him perfectly however he could never shake the envy he had for Bucky's 7. 

Bucky focused all the pleasure onto Steve, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head rhythmically had Steve moaning. "S-shit, Bucky, gonna come-" Steve exploded into his mouth and Bucky swallowed easily. He then laid Steve on the bed kissing from his stomach to his lips. "You look so pretty for me, darling. Can you get hard again, for me?" Bucky mouthed at Steve's neck leaving marks along the way. Steve nodded the words stuck his his throat, he was already half hard again from Bucky's loving kisses. 

"I love you so much, baby." 

"Love you too, Bucky." He grabbed the lube from their bed side table and slicked his finger up generously. They kissed slowly, savouring the moment, as Bucky slide one finger in. Steve's hips thrusted upwards followed by a whine which Bucky swallowed through his kisses. He then slide a second pumping his fingers and a steady pace and started scissoring Steve open. It felt forever before the third finger entered him. Bucky was widening Steve up by moving his fingers swiftly in and out of his husband. "I need you, B-Bucky." Steve was writhing underneath him desperate for his cock. 

"I'm gonna make love to you, Stevie." Steve smiled up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and Bucky slicked himself up. He positioned his cock at Steve's rim teasing him slightly before sliding in agonisingly slow, Steve felt as if the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him. He felt so full and content. "Move, please." Steve rasped out, throat dry. Bucky did a few test thrust to see Steve's reaction before picking up a steady pace and thrusting right into Steve's prostate. Steve was writhing, whining and moaning underneath the weight of Bucky he was so desperate for a orgasm. "Harder." Bucky complied thrusting deeper and harder then ever before. "Come for me baby, I'm so close." Bucky encouraged, Steve's moans were becoming louder, a sign that he was so, so close. 

Steve was soon coming ribbons onto his stomach, his body turned sensitive after ward. Bucky was still chasing his orgasm which released whines from Steve's sensitive rim. Bucky came a grunt leaving his throat and he held Steve close. 

"Love you, Stevie." 

"Love you too, Bucky." Steve smiled and ran his fingers through Bucky's dark hair. They were finally together forever and Steve couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel in the future but I'm not setting anything in stone yet.


End file.
